


Showers, coffee, and rock'n roll

by myka1231



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rock Star Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myka1231/pseuds/myka1231
Summary: For the first time Hatake Kakashi, the super rock star that he was, found himself with an artistic block and he finally understood what people were talking about when they said it fucking sucked.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121
Collections: Iruka's Birthday Shiritori 2020





	Showers, coffee, and rock'n roll

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Idle Husbands Are the Devil's Workshop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418886) by [flailinginlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailinginlove/pseuds/flailinginlove). 



> Another fic written for Iruka's Birthday Shiritori.  
> My turn on Round 2 for Team 2.  
> Thanks to flailinginlove for the beta read. Once again, any remaining mistakes are my own.

Showers always were a very promising place to wake up Kakashi’s creative muse. So when he reached the six-month mark without writing a single note, he started to take longer in the bathroom than ever before. But no matter how much time he spent under the pouring water, he couldn’t find it in himself to write new songs. The record company was pushing for a new album, and he was supposed to have the demo ready in a month. He was running out of time. 

Kakashi had started playing music at the age of 4 when his father Sakumo -an orchestra director- deemed him old enough. As a child, he was quickly singled out for his genius and placed into advanced piano lessons at which he excelled, and he began to give concerts at the age of 8. Then he started experimenting with other instruments, finally studying composition when he was 13 years old. 

Studying at the Conservatory and meeting new people changed his view of music, but it wasn’t until he was 15 years old that Kakashi realized, at last, that he wanted to reach a different audience and speak a broader language. That was the reason he came to play rock music and since then he’d become a rock songwriter known all over the world. His songs were hits in places he didn’t know existed until he saw the numbers on the streaming platforms.

Everything in his life had come easily to him, but for the first time Hatake Kakashi, the super rock star that he was, found himself with an artistic block, a horrible dry spell that he couldn’t shake off. Every note he played, every tune he sang and every word he wrote was dull, flat, simply wrong and he finally understood what people were talking about when they said being blocked fucking sucked. 

He had been in the record company’s main building downtown, trying to compose something that didn’t sound too uninspired, when he decided he needed to take a walk. Maybe seeing new people and other places would get him to ultimately cut the crap and start producing. He was desperate at this point. 

A pair of blocks from the company’s building was a large park that crossed the city from east to west on the riverbank. It was a place he’d frequented as a child in the few spare moments his father was away from work and Kakashi was allowed to be a kid between practices. He had fond memories of the place, so he went that way. 

He walked along the park walkway surrounded by trees and grass, seeing children at the playgrounds on his way and some couples holding hands as he passed by. The water rushed over the rocks on the bank of the river, making a loud white noise and drowning all other sounds. 

He had walked for an hour and was about to turn around when he heard the first guitar chords being played roughly and cringed. Then he saw a group of children sitting on the grass with some battered guitars, looking fascinated by a guy in front of them. When he approached the group to see more clearly, he first got a good look at the guy with a sunny smile on his tan face, showing the kids how to play a G and demonstrating with patience to every child the right way to put their fingers on the neck of the guitar. The children were trying to mimic the posture with little success, but then the guy stood up to adjust every handhold and reassure every kid that they were doing great. 

The guy was in his late twenties or early thirties, just like Kakashi himself. He was lean but well-built with defined arm muscles and sturdy legs. He had long hair in a perky ponytail and an interesting scar across his nose. And clearly, he was a star to the kids and some of their moms looking from the sidelines. 

Kakashi just stood there, watching the practice for half an hour, engrossed in the bright atmosphere of the class and the teacher’s brighter smile. He never admonished his students, only motivated them to do better and keep trying. And while he taught, he was singing like a siren. Kakashi would gladly drown. 

At the end of the class, he had figured that’s what all this was about, the kids were putting the guitars away in their cases with great care and each one took their guitar to keep practicing at home. So Kakashi took the opportunity to speak to the guy. 

He was dressed up in a disguise, complete with a wig and make-up to erase any distinctive scars or marks, he even had forgone his usual mask, so the teacher would not recognize him as the Hatake Kakashi, but for a moment he was disappointed because he wanted to impress him. In the end, it was better this way if he wanted to be able to talk to him as regular people did. 

“Hi.” It wasn’t the most eloquent greeting, but it would have to do. 

“Hello, did you enjoy the class?” 

Even his voice sounded nice and had he been so obvious? Maybe he had come off as a creep, but well, here goes nothing. “It was great. The ankle-biters were so captivated, they were actually learning. I could hardly believe it.”

“Oh, the kids are great, they just need a little encouragement and attention,” said the guy while he scratched his facial scar. So cute. 

“If I’d had such a teacher, I would have been a great student too,” Kakashi said cheekily to which the teacher blushed and smiled. 

“What’s your name?”

“I’m Iruka, and yours?”

“Sukea.”

“Well, nice to meet you, Sukea.”

“Nice to meet you too, Iruka. Would you like to grab a cup of coffee?”

“Sure, that would be great.”

As Iruka shouldered his own guitar and walked towards a coffee shop in front of the park, Kakashi thought that it was the end of his writer’s block and felt a ton of songs invading his mind. He also realized he would spend a lot of time in the shower again, but for a very different reason. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Hidden Things and Sneaky Foxes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799817) by [CappuccettoRosso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuccettoRosso/pseuds/CappuccettoRosso)




End file.
